Lucky Old Lady
The Lucky Old Lady is a unique statue in Bravil, depicting a woman surrounded by children. The sculpture has existed for thousands of years, but its artist and the date of its creation are unknown.Bravil: Daughter of the Niben Legend The woman whose likeness the statue aims to replicate was said to live in the First Era. Born to a prostitute and an unknown man, she lived impoverished for most of her life, ridiculed by children because she did not know who her father was. Every day, she returned to her home, in tears from the bullying until a traveling Priest of Stendarr approached her one day. She told the man her story, to which he replied, "You have kind eyes and a mouth that tells no lies. You are clearly a child of Stendarr, the God of Mercy, Charity, and Well-Earned Luck." After this, when children asked of her father's identity, she responded with, "I am a child of Luck." Renowned for her kindness, the woman grew up to be a barmaid in a local tavern. One night, she aided a man in rags who needed a place to sleep for the night. Much later, the man returned to Bravil, revealing himself as an Imperial prince. He showered the woman in riches and gold for her kindness. The woman shared the wealth with all the citizens of Bravil and stayed in the city the rest of her life, living contentedly into her old age. Travelers come to the statue, hoping some of the lady's luck will rub off on them. Connections to the Night Mother .]] Beneath the statue resides a crypt for one woman and five children. The remains belong to the Night Mother, the unholy matron of the Dark Brotherhood.The Night Mother's Truth Because of this, some have claimed that she and the Lucky Old Lady were the same person. However, sources claim the Night Mother lived during the Second Era,The Brothers of Darkness serving as both a member of the Thieves Guild and the Morag Tong.Sacred Witness Active effects Activating the statue bestows the ability "Old Lady's Luck," which fortifies Luck by 10 points for 1,000 seconds. The statue also plays a part at the end of the Dark Brotherhood quests, specifically "Honor Thy Mother" and "Whispers of Death." Once these quests are completed, the effect can no longer be gained. Role in history Third Era , the Listener.]] The Hero might have killed the Night Mother's Listener, Ungolim — who stood near the statue every night to hear the Night Mother's words — at the statue when Speaker Mathieu Bellamont tricked them by replacing the Dead Drop Orders. After the event, Arquen and the other members of the Black Hand may have entered the crypt to seek the Night Mother's council, where Bellamont was revealed for the traitor he was and killed. If the Hero of Kvatch became the Night Mother's Listener at this point, they received contracts from her and payment of 200 when they were reported to Arquen.Events in Fourth Era During the Fourth Era, the war of control between two major skooma traffickers in Bravil brought about the destruction of the Lucky Old Lady's statue. During this event the Night Mother's crypt was looted and her body was moved to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary.Cicero's Journal - Volume 2 Quests *Honor Thy Mother *Whispers of Death Trivia *After completing all of the Dark Brotherhood quests, any guards that are pursuing the Hero upon interacting with the statue will wait until the Night Mother stops speaking. Appearances * de:Glückliche alte Dame pt:A Velha Sortuda ru:Счастливая Пожилая Леди Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Bravil Locations